battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
=Proper Format For This Category Talk= NOTE: This format is for requesting for how a page should not be deleted. If you want to explain why a page should be deleted, when you put in the Delete template, insert a | before you close off the brackets. Example: If a page need to be deleted because the glitch don't work, insert and the word "Glitch Don't Work" will show up as a reason. The Format: Heading 2 = jedi master Normal Text: my page should not be deleted beacause the pic took me a while to find and the other jedi master wiki has no pic of it 09:24, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Strategies: Kamino I fixed it up a while ago and made a few changes just now. I think it sounds better and should be kept as an article. MaxReebo (talk) 01:31, September 19, 2012 (UTC). Star Wars Battlefront 3 I think this page should be used to cover Free Radical's cancelled Battlefront III. Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 01:22, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Force Orb On the deletion notification it asks "Is this from Renegade/Elite Squadron?" Short Answer is no, Force Orb is an ability used by Kit Fisto in the Battlefront 2 Xbox Live DLC. It is an actual Battlefront Weapon. CommanderOx (talk) 22:27, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: Personal_Shield/DICE deletion The listed reason for deletion is "A page for the Personal Shield already exists." That is certainly true, but the existing page's format makes it confusing. If you start on the Specialist class page, i.e. the Battlefront II version, it shows only Battlefront II content. If you then follow that link to the Personal Shield page, you come to a page which shows both original and rebooted content, but visually, primarily original content. In other words, most of what you are seeing doesn't apply to Battlefront II. By having Personal Shield have both a reboot version and an original version, much as other pages do, you see only the content relevant to the version of the game you were coming from, and yet still have an option to go back and look at the original content if you want to. 21:14, March 13, 2018 (UTC)BlacksmithDave Re: Squad Shield/DICE deletion c.f. my dissertation on the Personal Shield/DICE's deletion 21:16, March 13, 2018 (UTC)BlacksmithDave :Hi BlacksmithDave, :It seems you have misinterpreted the significance of "Original" and "Reboot." Original refers to content of original Battlefront series made by Pandemic Studios. Reboot refers to the modern series by DICE. As seen on pages like Han Solo/DICE, 2017 Battlefront II content goes under its own header that is separate from the 2015 Battlefront, but still in the "Reboot" tab. If you were to click on "Original", it would direct you to a page with info from the 2004 and 2005 Battlefront games. :I admit, this can be confusing for new users, and the administration has been trying to make this layout more straightforward and easier to navigate, though the project has hung up. I will message one of the Wikia staff trying to help us with this transition to see if we can re-kickstart the effort. For now I'd suggest reading our Manual of Style to help clear up any other misunderstandings. Lamosq1027 (talk) 23:32, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :Hi Lamosq1027, :Ah, that makes sense. Well, it makes sense now that you explain it, but I'd agree that isn't intuitive. Given how different the content is for 2015 Battlefront and 2017 Battlefront, it seems like it would make sense to have a Reboot (2015) and Reboot (2017), or something along those lines, so that it would be more easily understood, because I sure didn't. If that could be a little more clear, that'd get a thumbs up for me. But in the meantime, making it consistent is more important. Hopefully I haven't been making too big a mess of things. : 19:04, March 14, 2018 (UTC)BlacksmithDave